Flowers For A Ghost
by Cupids-Gun
Summary: She left his life years ago, but somewhere, inside of his heart, she was still with him. Kaien x Juuri, drabblish.


**AN: Haha, lol! I dont think I'll ever get sick of this couple. I'll try get some more mixture of couples later, its just these two are so cute. I wish they had ended up together! This is just a oneshot.**

**Wooh, anyway enjoy and review(:**

* * *

Rain.

It was lightly dampening his clothes, his black trench coat dotted with tiny splatters of water. He was glad to have left his glasses at home; it would've been too hard to see through anyway. On any usual day, he would have actually bothered to bring an umbrella. Though of course, this was not just a 'usual day.'

Clouds had gathered by now, and he'd reached the gate of his destination. He became aware of the sudden darkened sky, and the unforgiving greyness that loomed overhead. Still, he just sighed and held onto the iron metal in front of him. In one of his hands, he also held a bouquet of flowers; a bundle of dark-pink and green. They were flowers he'd found in the field before, and reminded him of someone.

_That woman._

They grew in an unruly manner, though at the same time, they could manage to look gentle. So much so like the woman that had influenced him so long ago. That same woman who had a dream that she'd made him promise to accomplish.

_And I would._

Yes, he'd made that clear. Every morning, he'd wake up, with one thought to mind. 'I have a goal to accomplish.' A swift look in the mirror would remind him of who he was, what he had to achieve and why he was doing it. That last question was always something he took a while to think about, before answering to himself.

_I am doing it for the sake of peace._

Was he really?

_I am doing it for those who want a world where vampires and humans can live in peace._

But is this the true reason?

_I am doing it...for Juuri Kuran._

Now he was here, at the rusted gate of a field. He glanced through the bars, and saw stone structures that hid in the long grass. Closing his eyes, he pushed the gate open and headed towards one of the stones. He knew it so well, he visited it every year but he hated the fact that her soul was supposedly caged somewhere inside. He didn't even know why he came here, when her spirit was probably running free somewhere, still wishing of a better world.

Against his pale neck, the soft splatter grew into huge drops. In minutes his clothes were drenched, and off his soaked blonde hair, droplets cascaded. He was oblivious to this fact though, because his mind was on the tombstone before him. He kneeled, his hand running over the smooth, ivy-covered grave. His fingers trembled slightly as he traced the name engraved.

_Juuri Kuran_

No longer able to hold the strength to stay upright, he lay against the hard bed. The bouquet rolled off the side, pink spilling onto the green and gold strands of grass. His cheek pressed against the wet, cold stone. On the other side of his face, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the pounding of rain on his face.

'You can't seriously be in here, Juuri-san.'

Rolling onto his back, he clenched the ivy that spiralled from the stone.

'No, you must be somewhere warmer...and brighter.' He murmured.

'Mmm...it seems I am, too.'

Cold breath against the side of his neck caused him gasp. As he turned his head to the side, he almost yelled in surprise.

_It couldn't be_

But next to where he lay, sat a beautiful woman. Her hair fell down her back, wild chocolate curls and her ruby-eyes sparkled. She wore a lilac dress, and around her waist was a deep purple sash. She smiled at him, warm. _The very blaze of the sun_, he remembered Isaya-kun saying.

'Juuri.'

She seemed to laugh, and closed her eyes. He watched the rain soak her to the skin, trickling down her neck and arms. She was too drenched, but she looked happy. '_Baka_...you're a silly man, Kaien.'

Slowly, she leaned backward and lay next to Kaien, staring towards the dark-grey sky. Her hands reached behind her head and tangled themselves within the messy blonde's hair. He only gazed at her, questioningly.

'I'm most definitely not in a grubby old tombstone.' She said with a proud hmmph. She pulled his head towards herself and pressed it against her forehead. With a grin, she told him 'I'm in here.'

The woman let go, and her hand drifted from his head, to his neck and finally prodded at his chest. 'And I'm somewhere in here too.'

Kaien felt his eyes close, and just listening to her gentle breaths against his cheek.

_I know that, Juuri._

Her touch faded, as did her presence. Kaien, however, was not surprised. As he rose to his feet, and made his way out of the cemetery, he let a small smile play on his lips.

* * *

Back at home, little Yuuki was sitting at the window, as usual. She watched the raindrops slide down the foggy glass, and followed the little track with her finger. The sound of the door bursting open made her look up to her adoptive father.

'Where has ...er...Daddy been?' she still struggled with the fact that this hilariously-odd man was her father, but she smiled up at him. She touched his soaked clothes and shivered. 'You're wet!'

Kaien chuckled, and ruffled his daughter's hair.

'Just visiting an old friend.'

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
